Problema do mal
O problema do mal, tradicionalmente atribuído ao filósofo grego Epicuro, é um dos mais famosos argumentos contra a existência de Deus e tem sido um dos mais eficazes em levar pessoas para o ateísmo, tanto de forma direta (como no caso do ex-ateu Antony Flew) quanto aliado a outros argumentos (processo acumulativo). Este artigo visa mostrar uma análise rápida sobre o problema que será mais detalhadamente tratado nas subpáginas do argumento, que podem ser conferidas no template ao lado. História O problema do mal é tradicionalmente atribuído ao filósofo grego Epicuro, e desde então passou a ter não só ampla aceitação, como tornando-se numa das grandes causas porquê pessoas tornaram-se ateus. Exemplos de casos similares é o ex-ateu Antony Flew.Um ateu garante: Deus existe Devido à sua popularidade e talvez também porque trata-se de um argumento cuja apresentação é fácil e não requer nenhum conhecimento filosófico, bem como pelo fato de tratar de algo que interage e incomoda a vida de todos os seres humanos (o mal), assim como por tratar de um assunto que diz respeito profundamente às doutrinas da maioria das religiões (ética e moralidade), o problema do mal tornou-se no argumento contra a existência de Deus mais discutido e sobre o qual o maior número de materiais já foi publicado. O caso passou a ser um dos temas a serem necessariamente abordados em Teologia e Filosofia da Religião. Ao longo da história, várias variações do problema foram desenvolvidas que, por fim, passaram a ser dividadas em grupos. Um considerável número de tentativas de refutar o problema já foram apresentadas e, no presente momento, a defesa do livre-arbítrio de Alvin Plantinga permanece como a mais convincente e aceitável, aparentemente tendo resolvido o problema. Filósofos cristãos como o próprio Plantinga e William Lane Craig defendem que a questão já está resolvida (independente de qual tipo de mal está-se tratando), e muitos ateus, inclusive, admitem o mesmo.Problema do mal na Wikipedia anglófona O argumento em detalhes O problema do mal já foi exposto de várias diferentes maneiras. Numa visão mais ampla, Craig sugere que devemos distinguir primeiramente entre o "problema do mal intelectual" e o "emocional".Theistic Critiques Of Atheism - Dr. William Lane Craig O problema do mal intelectual, segundo Craig, diz respeito a dar-se uma explicação racional para a coexistência de Deus e o mal. Já o problema do mal emocional diz respeito a como confortar aqueles que estão sofrendo e como dissolver o desgosto emocional que as pessoas tem de um Deus que iria permitir este mal. O problema intelectual Pensadores contemporâneos reconhecem que há versões significativamente diferentes do problema do mal intelectual e deram-lhe nomes, como "dedutivo", "indutivo", "lógico", "probabilístico", "evidencial", etc. Probabilístico Dedutivo Indutivo Lógico A versão lógica do problema do mal alega que alguns fatos conhecidos sobre o mal tornam a existência de Deus impossível por inconsistência lógica, i.e. mal e Deus são logicamente incompatíveis. Atualmente, a maioria dos filósofos ateístas reconhecem que não existe nenhuma incompatibilidade lógica entre a existência de Deus e o mal. Alguns filósofos, todavia, insistem na posição contrária, entre os quais estão Richard Gale, Quentin Smith, e Howard Jordan Sobel. Evidencial O problema emocional Divisão por áreas Outra maneira de se classificar as diversas formulações do problema é segundo o tipo de mal que cada versão considera. Segundo este critério, tem-se o mal moral, natural, gratuito e genérico. Mal genérico Algumas das formulações do argumento consideram qualquer versão do mal, ou simplesmente não fazem alusão a um tipo em específico. Por exemplo, a versão original, tida como de Epicuro, simplesmente menciona "mal", não fazendo distinção de tipos. Mal moral Mal moral é a forma de mal cujas origens remota na ação do ser humano. Por exemplo, um roubo ou um evento terrorista como 11 de setembro é classificado nesta categoria. Mal natural Mal natural diz respeito a todos os males advindos de causas naturais, onde aparentemente não há uma consequência da ação do homem. A tsunami de 2004 é um evento tipicamente mencionado como exemplo de mal natural. Mal gratuito Aparentemente o tipo de moral mais mencionada em tempos modernos, o mal gratuito diz respeito a qualquer tipo de moral (normalmente o natural) que, segundo algum analisador, poderia ter sido evitado - um mal desnecessário. Uma formulação básica deste argumento é da seguinte forma: Mal inútil Mal inútil (do inglês, pointless evil) é uma outra forma de chamar o mal gratuito. Apologética Livre-arbítrio Consequências do pecado Justiça divina - Vida após a morte Conhecimento humano limitado Definição de mal como ausência de bem Mal é complementário ao bem "Mal" sugere uma lei ética Mal pressupõe e é evidência de Deus Alguns filósofos cristãos, como Alvin Plantinga e William Lane Craig, têm defendido que a existência do mal é, na verdade, uma evidência para a existência de Deus, invertendo o argumento contra o ateísmo, de modo que aceitar a existência do mal só é possível pressupondo-se que Deus existe. Desta maneira, alegar que o mal é evidência lógica contra Deus acaba por se tornar uma alegação bastante incoerente e um argumento nesse sentido poderia ser descartado a priori. Referências * * * * **Refutação: * * Veja também * Defesa do livre-arbítrio de Plantinga * Lista de materiais sobre o argumento na Teonis Wiki Links externos * A Rational and Biblical Approach to the Problem of Hell (A Calvinist Theodicy) * Why Does God Permit Suffering? (A Jehovah's Witness Perspective) * Problem of Evil Blog * [http://www.revneal.org/Writings/evil.htm Gregory S. Neal: "The Nature of Evil and the Irenaean Theodicy" Grace Incarnate (1988)] * Putting God on Trial — The Biblical Book of Job A Hegelian theodicy. * A Collection and Critique of Responses * A debate between theist William Lane Craig and atheist Kai Neilsen regarding the problem of evil. * A selection of articles on good and evil in Judaism from Chabad.org * Apocatastasis article at Orthodoxwiki * [http://www.sophia-perennis.com/evil.pdf The Problem of Evils & Predestination, (Islam), Frithjof Schuon, retrieved 11 June 2007] * [http://www.islamfromwithin.org/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=54&Itemid=29 Bediuzzaman Said Nursî's Scriptural Approach to the Problem of Evil, (Islam), Yamine Mermer, retrieved 11 June 2007] * the Problem of Evil'', A Graduate Level Research Paper * * Evidential Arguments from Evil * Project Gutenburg: Leibniz, Theodicy (English translation) * Theodicy: the problem of Evil * Dr. Barry L. Whitney, preeminent figure on theodicies * Faith in the Face of Evil, Appendix VI of Kant's Critical Religion, by Stephen Palmquist. * Vexen * O Extermínio dos Cananeus - William Lane Craig Enciclopédias * * * * * Evil - The Catholic Encyclopedia * Theodicy - The Catholic Encyclopedia Category:Teodicéia ! Category:Argumentos contra a existência de Deus Category:Filosofia cristã Category:Apologética cristã Category:Filosofia da religião Category:Teodicéia